Spring Flowers
by Lady SnowRose
Summary: Roses are Red and Violets are blue. Spring has arrived and love has to! Serenity had just finished picking some flowers and sees a Lord past by. She had fallen for this Lord at first sight or maybe not exactly at first sight. Will their love bloom or will something keep them apart?
1. A Warming Meeting

**So I decided to go ahead and start on the next story in the Seasonal Love Series. If you haven't read Eternal Snow Love I recommend it, it's not like you have to though.**

* * *

**Chapter 1-** A Warming Meeting

Serenity felt so happy that Helios was apart of their family. Even though he still missed his own family he was happy here with them. So today wanted to be out and look for some flowers for her sister's important day. While she was picking some she heard the hooves from a nearby horse. Curious as always she walked towards the sound.

"Lord Endymion, we have to be careful around these parts. I heard there are some monsters on the loose" a voice said. She wanted to see where it came from until she heard the most beautiful voice ever.

"I know but it's is a easiest way back to the-" He stopped when he heard something move in the bushes. Serenity knew she had been caught and didn't realize that her Spring tiara hit the light causes it to shine.

"Who's there! We see where you are!" Lord Endymion shouted and waited. Serenity stepped from behind the trees and earned to stares from both of the gentlemen.

"H-hi" Serenity said smiling a small smile.

* * *

**First chapter completed! I'll update Eternal Snow Love in four minutes or five! Please leave a review ^^**


	2. Animals

**I'm glad you might like this story already!**

* * *

**Chapter 2-** Animals

Lord Endymion stood in shock; what was a princess doing out here? He got off his horse and continued to stare and takingin her features. Serenity,without thinking, walked towards his horse. The horse moved back a few steps before stopping as Serenity made a calm motion with her hands.

"Aw I'm not going to hurt you...what's your name?" She said obviously talking to the horse.

'_The name is Hoshi, nice to meet you Princess of Spring_' the horse said to Serenity. Endymion hadn't said a thing only now he knew she was _talking_ to the horse! Was she crazy or something? Maybe he was imaging things but he and his general could have sworn she was talking to the horse. A horse! Something was wrong here...

"That's a nice name-" Serenity gasped in shock as she had forgotten that she was standing in front of humans!

"Oh uh bye Hoshi! I got to go!" Serenity said and in her dress she ran back into the forest.

"I hope I just image that my Lord. But she just talked to animal" His general said.

* * *

**Well she total gave it away. Lucky she realized it before they said anything XD**


	3. Hide

**:3 Continuing with our story!**

* * *

**Chapter 3- **Hide

Stopping near a group of trees, Serenity was out of breath. Her feet ache and she had talked to animal in front of two humans! Her mother was _so_ going to kill her. Just when she sat down on her the warm grass did she hear someone coming her direction. She began to panic.

"Maybe it's them" She said and jumped up and began to run across the river. What would they do to a poor pretty princess like her? That made her wonder since she was suppose to be kept a secret. She heard something like, '_She crossed over the river. We need to get to her_' or something like that.

"I need to keep them away from me or else I'm in big time trouble!" She said stopping in front of a big oak tree. She smirked. Maybe she could hide and using her magical nature powers she went inside the tree.

" don't let them find me" She whispered in a low tone.

* * *

**Well at least she got away from them. For now...**


	4. Traps

**...Hope you like this chapter ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 4-** Traps

Endymion and his general stopped running as they had lost her. For a girl she could run pretty fast. Serenity saw them and smirked. Her plan to get them to leave will work! She couldn't always be the sweet and kind girl...you have to have fun once in a while.

"We don't need to worry about her-" His general stopped as a tree branch swung out and he tripped over a branch behind him trying to get away.

"Are you okay?" Endymion said. Serenity pouted when she didn't get the young lord at all. So she thought something else up. Looking around, she saw a a little patch of dirt. While they weren't looking, she slipped from inside the tree and snapped her fingers. The dirt instantly became mud and a hidden branch was not far from it. Perfect. She ran a far enough distance and began to move her plan into action.

"HELP! Monsters are attacking. HELP!" Serenity called. Endymion heard this and ran in her direction. He didn't notice the tree branch which he tripped over and as he fell he went face first into the mud.

* * *

**XD Again. Poor Endymion and his general. Endymion is going to need a looong bath :D Please leave a review.**


	5. Apology

**^^ Thanks for the reviews! I love my reviewers.**

* * *

**Chapter 5- **Apology

Serenity was laughed till her stomach ached. Almost falling on the ground, Serenity wiped away tears away from her eyes. She just loved Spring Fools Day! Tricking them the whole time! It was hilarious. After laughing for another minute, she decided to apologize to her….victims.

Endymion got out of the mud and blinked. His general ran over to him to help him up when Serenity appeared.

"Ahm, I am sorry for doing this to you. You just had been my lucky victims of the day for Spring Fools Day" Serenity said curtseying.

"What kind of trick is this? Do you know who you just tricked!" The general said stepping forward.

"Why of course, Lord Endymion. Why are you angry?" Serenity said lowering her eyes and saying it in a sad tone. Now that Endymion had gotten most of the dirt off of him, he got a good look at the girl. The girl's golden hair and blue eyes along with the dress made her look like, royalty.

"It's alright Jadeite, may I ask your name, young lady" Endymion asked while calming his general down.

"Well I'm Serenity, Princess Serenity of Spring" Serenity said receiving another gasp from Jadeite.

* * *

**I know she gave away who she was but would they believe her? Maybe we will find out in the next chapter!**


	6. Liar

**Finally I had some time to write another chapter ^^**

**Chapter 6- **Liar

* * *

"You're lying! She is only a princess goddess! You can't be her" Jadeite managed to say and pointing her. Serenity shot a glare at him and put her hands on her hips.

"I'm not lying," Serenity pouted as she turned away, "Do I have to prove it, mortal". Jadeite fuse up at the girl calling him mortal. Who did she think she was?

"Well prove it then" Endymion sighed as his general argued with the princess in front of them.

"Hmph, no. I told you my name so there you have it. Any problems…Jade?" Serenity said as Jadeite growled and she suck her tongue out at Jadeite..

"Don't give me nicknames little girl! You better watch it!" Jadeite said with his angry tone of voice.

"_Don't give me nicknames little girl! You better watch it!_"Serenity said mimicking him, "Well maybe if you didn't overreact like you did, I could have showed you but _noooo_! You had to go and argue with me!"

Endymion had a sweat drop down his face and he sighed.

"Can you two keep it down. I'm going to have a headache. Actually all _three_ of us are going back to the castle, now!" Endymion said.

"NOOO!" Jadeite said begging on his knees but Endymion ignored him. He lead Serenity and the very mad Jadeite to the horses so they could head back to the castle.

* * *

**:P Well it looks like Serenity and Jadeite have a…mutual relationship. Bu they'll (Hopefully) be good friends in the end :D**


	7. Serena

**Hey, finally was able to have time to write this chapter!**

**Chapter 7- **Serena

* * *

Serenity had talked to her mom and she said she could stay with them but she couldn't give herself away again and that she needed a new name. While she sat on the horse and thought of a name, a little birdie came and sat on her finger. Endymion looked at the bird and wondered why it was here.

_Queen Iris said your new name for now is Lady Serena_ the bird chirped happily. She nodded and looked over to Jadeite who was still made at his Lord's decision.

"What are you looking at?" He said as Serenity stared at him.

"Uh I just wanted you to tell you my name-" She was cut off by Jadeite.

"Is Princess Serenity of Spring, right? Keh, I know you're lying" He said and a vein popped out of Serenity's forehead.

"Is Lady Serena, thank you very much. Mister Smartie pants!" She said now glaring at him and making a face. Endymion didn't know why General Jadeite was acting like this but he thought he would ask him later.

"Watch it! My name is General Jadeite and please show some manners because you need them!" He said and turned back to the road.

"You know Lady Serena that is a nice name, might I say" Endymion spoke and Serenity blushed lightly but glared at Jadeite.

At least someone can be polite and give a compliment!

* * *

**So I will try to get some Endymion/Serenity moments in but I still want to keep them in character so just a few more chapter before that can happen. Deal?**


	8. Family

**:D Thanks for the reviews! **

* * *

**Chapter 8-** Family

They had finally arrived to the Lord's palace (after what felt like an hour of Serenity and Jadeite's fighting) and Serenity was loving it already. The lush green grass and the small animals made her jump off the horse and run fast towards a nearby bunny.

"She seems to be happy, hopefully mother won't mind her being here until we find her parents" Endymion said but he knew it shouldn't be that hard if a beautiful princess like her came from a nearby kingdom.

"I would" Jadeite murmured before dismissing his self and walking away to go and do something. Endymion couldn't hear exactly what he said but as soon as he turned around his sister was standing in front of him along with his mother.

"Hi dear, who may this lovely girl you have brought here be?" Lady Gaia asked her son.

"Oh her name is Lady Serena, I was hoping you'll let her stay here until we find her parents" He said.

"Oh I don't mind at all" Gaia said grinning as a plan came to her head and she walked off.

"I believe mother has a plan and it has to deal with you and that girl" Cybele said pointing from Endymion to Serenity.

"Probably so" Endymion said his glaze once again landed onto Serenity.

* * *

**:3 I just couldn't resist making Gaia like that anyways hoped you liked it.**


	9. Sunset

**D: Guys I might not be able to update this story for a while. Too many things I have to do including school but if I can then I will try!**

* * *

**Chapter 9-** Sunset

The evening sky had been mixed with orange, red and purple and the sun had begun to set. Serenity was still outside standing and twirling a flower in her hand. The best place to be in the world was outside during a sunset when the warm evening air blew by and the first few stars had come out. She would always love to watch such beautiful scenery and be in peace.

"Oh you're still out, Lady Serena" Serenity turned looking at the Lord of these lands.

"Mhm, I like the sunset. It is the most peaceful time of the day to me" She replied with a big smile on her face.

"It is. You don't mind if I watch with you?" He asked her.

"No I don't mind at all. So did your mother agree to letting me stay here?" Serenity asked now sitting on the ground and straightened out her dress.

"Ah yes, she was most happy to let you stay here. _Too_ happy if I might say" Endymion replied.

"Hmm. Well I am glad that I can stay here" She said as the sky became darker and the sun slipped behind the hills.

"We should go in, it is getting dark out" Endymion said. Serenity nodded and got up.

* * *

**So I'll try to update as fast as I can but like said I have things to do and I have school. Please leave a review ^^**


	10. Rainy

**^^ Finally! I can get a break from homework and write a chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 10- **Rainy

The next day was a rainy day, as the gloomy grey clouds covered the sky and rain fell to the green grass. Serenity didn't understand why her fairy friends wanted it to rain today but at least the flowers will bloom faster. The rain patter against the window and a flash of lighting sparked across the sky.

"I guess we can't go outside today" a voice from behind her spoke quietly. Serenity knew it wasn't Endymion so who was it?

"Oh I never introduce myself to you, Lady Serena" Serenity turned around and saw a girl with black hair that fell to her shoulders and green eyes looking back at her.

"I'm Princess Cybele, it is nice to meet you. I was planning on riding the horses with you today but it seems it's raining cats and dogs outside!" Cybele said with sad smile.

"Oh yes it. I glad I met you to and if I am correct then you are the Lord's sister?" Serenity said and a crackle of thunder was heard and the rain pattered harder against the window.

"Yes I am….." Cybele peeped a little.

"I hate it when it rains, it takes all the fun away" Cybele said. A nearby tree swayed back and forth violently as the two walked off somewhere.

* * *

**:D Hopefully I will update soon! Please leave a review :)**


	11. Riding

**:D I can't wait for winter break! Then I'll be able to concentrate on my stories instead of school :P**

* * *

**Chapter 11- **Riding

Serenity had bugged Endymion to deaf all day. She had complained how locked up he was and that it was an excellent day to go riding. For the fifth time today, Serenity had come in his room but this time she was dressed all ready for riding. She made a silly yet serious glare at him and he let out a sigh.

"_Fine_. I'll go riding with you but _only_ for a few hours. Is that alright?" He said and Serenity had a wide grin on her face before smiling.

"Yippee! Finally, it's going to be so much fun…..does _Jade_ have to come with us?" Serenity said noticing that Jadeite had stepped into the room.

"...I'm not going to tell you anymore! You're worse than Cybele!" He exclaimed glaring at her. Endymion still found their fighting amusing but he knew Serenity wouldn't like it if his general came as well.

"Do you want me to come with you, Milord?" Jadeite was bowing and tilting his head towards Serenity, who was glaring daggers at him and murmuring something under her breath, and smirked.

"Uh…no, General. I believe Lady Serena just wants the two of us out today but if you could, I want you train the newbies. It seems we might have another war on our hands" Endymion said and Jadeite nodded and left, puzzled a little by his lord's answer.

"Shall we go?" He asked her and she smiled walking out the room.

* * *

**It seems Serenity gets her ways…..hmm. Anyways leave a lovely review and maybe I can get a couple ideas from you guys? Starting to run out -_-**


	12. Lake

**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY, my lovely readers! ^^ I hope you enjoyed this day of love with your sweethearts :D**

* * *

**Chapter 12-** Lake

They had headed out from the castle walls and slowly rode over the silver bridge that connected the castle the nearby village and a forest. Serenity was trying to think of something they could do but nothing came to mind right away.

"Is there something that we should do?" He asked her. She turned, nodding.

"Let's just have some fun! Besides, _you_ need some excitement!" She exclaimed nodding . Endymion raised his eyebrow staring at her. What kind of _fun_ did she want to do exactly?

"Hmmm, we can race towards this lake I saw once. It's beautiful during this time of day and we can have lunch as well!" She said as her horse galloped before taking off full speed towards the lake. Endymion's horse galloped after her. If you were watching from a distance you would think they were a couple or something which by the way Lady Gaia was seeing.

"Oh yes, I am making the right decision. Now only if I can stop the arrange marriage with Rosette's family…" She said and her horse galloped off back towards the castle.

By the time they reach the lake, it was sparkling and shining brightly. Serenity, who was holding a basket, ran towards the water edge and leaned a bit forward.

"Ahh, I love the scent this place gives off. Smells like fresh rain" She said and Endymion came walking towards. Serenity had leaned a bit _too_ much and almost fell into the water but her rescuer came and saved her. Serenity face was blank with a slight touch of a blush.

"Are you alright? You almost fell into the water" He asked letting her go as she walked away and place the basket on the floor.

"Mhmm, I-uh….." She sat the blanket down and pulled the food out.

"….Guess we should eat before we leave" She said taking a bite of the apple.

"Sure"

* * *

**I wondered why she blushes so much :3 Leave a review! ^^ I'm grateful that you all like this story!**


	13. Betroth

**^^ So I am taking Queen Telmirra's idea of adding a new character! It should keep the story from getting boring. :) I am already thinking of some great ideas…..**

* * *

**Chapter 13- **Betroth

As they enter the castle entrance, a carriage was coming down the road. Endymion knew exactly who it was and stopped his horse. Serenity raised an eyebrow of curiosity; who was this person? Looking towards Endymion for clues, he answered her question.

"Lady Serena, I didn't think she would get here that early" Endymion said getting off the horse.

"Who?"

A girl came out of the carriage and looked between Endymion and Serenity.

"Lord Endymion it has been a pleasure to meet you. You're mother and my father are so happy to have us together" The girl said bowing in her red dress. Her red hair went to her shoulders and her hazel eyes shone brightly.

"Hmph" Serenity said and she got off her horse. The girl looked at her and smiled.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, Lady Serena. This is my betroth Princess Rosette" He said but Serenity wasn't looking his way at all.

"I don't care. See you later, Endy" Serenity called glaring back on her shoulder and leading her horse towards the horse stable. Endymion felt regret fill his heart but he ignored it and lead Rosette inside.

* * *

**Uh-Oh…..that's not good! Well since one of my lovely reviewers gave me this idea you should blame it on her :D Haha! Oh I am just going to love to see what will happen between the two! Leave a review….^^**


	14. Distance

**Phew been writing the rewrite to my story Sailor Moon- Timeless -_- and of course school!**

* * *

**Chapter 14- **Distance

It had been four days since the arrival of Rosette and the relationship between Endymion and Serenity was slowly driving apart. Serenity ignored him when he made himself presence at the dinner table or in the horse stables. He tried to talk to her but she just frowned and walked away. So after so many tries, he gave up and left her alone. He didn't know why he was feeling this way but it was annoying him.

"Oh my dear you are still up?" Rosette said coming into his office. He looked back at her before looking back out the window.

"It's about Lady Serena isn't it? How about you just let her go, I am sure you don't need when you got me" Rosette walked and wrapped her arms around Endymion's.

"I know but it makes me feel guilty. She was a happy and cheerful girl until you came," He said trying not sound mean. Rosette frowned but then smiled.

"Well let her go then. She will have to deal with the pain of not being in your attention because all of it goes to _me,_" She said and Endymion looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"No, I want to break this silence between us. I want to be her friend again. I hate it how she is keeping her distance from me"

* * *

**Ohh well you know how Endymion feels about this...I don't trust Rosette at all…leave a review :3**


	15. Enemies

**:D I am back! ^^ Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter 15- **Enemies

Serenity strolled the hallways when she saw Endymion and that girl again, laughing about something. Serenity's blue eyes glared at the girl when she looked her way.

"This girl really knows how to work your nerves," She mumbled before smiling, "Oh hey Endy! How's your day?"

Endymion was shocked when she spoke to him, he cleared his throat.

"Um it is going well thank you. I need to talk to you later, Lady Serena" He said and Serenity raised an eyebrow.

"I rather not. Don't you need to spend time with your _betroth_? I am sure I am in the way and I will leave as soon as possible," _To get away from her_ Serenity thought and turned around.

"Oh you are leaving so soon?" Rosette commented trying to sound innocence.

"What is it to you?" Serenity nearly growled. The nerve to ask her way when she knew!

"I don't want you to leave until we can contact you—" Endymion stopped noticing the intense atmosphere around them.

_So you want to play that game_ Serenity thought.

_Oh, bring it on_ Rosette thought before turning around and pulling her fan out.

The only thing going through their minds was one word:

_Enemies._

* * *

**:P Oh, the things I have planned for this story! But still I wondered why Serenity is acting like this :/…leave a review!**


	16. Roses

**Sorry haven't updated in a while :/ I have been busy…**

* * *

**Chapter 16- **Roses

Serenity sat on the ground outside letting the cool breeze blow her hair and flipping the pages in a book she was not interested in reading anymore. Endymion still hadn't come to hang out with her anymore but with that girl of course. It was as if he was ignoring her!

"Milady it is lunch time! Lord Endymion has requested that you come and get ready for we will have guest over today" A maid exclaimed tapping Serenity on her should and helping her get up. Serenity nodded. As they walked she passed by Jadeite who grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. She didn't even try to get out of his gripped she was way too sad.

"Serena I heard that someone left you a gift in your room. I am not sure who it is from though," He said before letting her go. She glared and frowned at him before walking away after the maid.

"What is he talking about…" Serenity murmured. They arrived at her room at which the door was slightly cracked. She walked in and noticed a vase of roses sitting on her side table. A note was attached to it to. She walked over while the maid went to pick a dress out for her.

The note read:

_I see that someone is sad over her lord not paying attention to her. If you need anyone to talk to, I am the right person! I'll do anything to keep you happy!_

_Signed,_

_Tuxedo Knight_

Her eyes widen. Who was this Tuxedo Knight person?

"Here you go Milady!" The maid said laying out an emerald green dress with roses on it. Serenity nodded and put the note down.

_I'll find out later_ she thought.

* * *

**Okay Tuxedo Knight is just Tuxedo Mask! I mean this isn't modern times you know so I had to change it up a bit :D Leave a review and I promise the next chapter will be longer!**


	17. Pranks

**As I am writing this I am veryyyy nervous D: See I have to perform at a performance with my band and I am super nervous since this is my first one! Wish me luck!**

* * *

**Chapter 17- **Pranks

Lunch was good and Serenity stayed quiet throughout the entire time. Her eyesight was on either Endymion or her enemy. Yawning, she thought it was about time she played a prank and so she walked the empty halls thinking of something and then it came to her.

"She won't even see it coming. Please forgive me mother and…Endy," Serenity said to the heavens above and then a wide grin appeared on her face. Oh yes, she would enjoy this one…

* * *

Rosette sighed as her betroth began to train some of his newbies. Her eyes were dreamy until her eyesight fell towards the door. In a silver dress with golden bows and laces and even a golden hair bow was her archenemy, Lady Serena. She growled as Endymion stopped and stared at Lady Serena before walking over. She jumped up as they laugh about something and then…then he _kissed_ her hand and walked away seeing her fuming with flames in her eyes. Her face was darkened as she smiled creepily.

"Um, _darling_ what is going on? Is there something I need to…know?" Rosette said shooting an icy glare towards Serenity. Serenity just took her fan out and covered her face trying to surpass a laughter. She then turned and walked out looking back over her shoulder and the walking out the door.

"Huh? She just told me something funny and I was being a gentleman what is the problem with that?" Endymion asked.

"Oh nothing" She grumbled as she headed towards the door. When she opened it, she tripped over a wire, which caused a bucket of water to fall on her head.

"AUGHHH!" She screamed soaked to the bone. Serenity burst out in laughter and pointing to her.

"Oh god, you—actually—fell—for it. Oh my!" She managed to say in between laughters.

"You ARE going to pay for this you—brat!" Rosette said growling and a vein popping out her forehead. Endymion shook his head but was at least happy that the old Lady Serena was back.

Queen Gaia smiled. This girl could really ease her son of his strictness sometimes. She knew she had chosen well but the question was: Could they be…together…

* * *

**I gave you something to think about and Rosette was not happy at all! I guess our trickster Serenity is back :D Hurray! Anyways leave a review and hopefully I do well in my performance tomorrow!**


	18. Rumor

**I should be doing my homework but…XD I decided to update this story instead.**

**Chapter 18-** Rumor

* * *

Maids and some of the soldiers stare and glare at Serenity as she walked past. She wondered why and when she did go and ask someone they would sound angry at her. What was going on? Serenity sighed; what did she do wrong?

"Oh I have been looking for you! As soon as I heard what the rumor was I came to find you as quickly as I could," Lady Gaia said looking very worried.

"Rumor?"

"Ah yes that you ran away from your home and that you were a psycho on the loose, therefore it was said you murdered your own family," Lady Gaia said placing her hand on Serenity's shoulder and guiding her outside.

"But I know after what is a week and a half that you are not that kind of girl. I would only assume that my son's betroth started it," Serenity face was shadowed as she balled her fist.

"Rosette…"

"Ah yes but don't worry we will get this straighten out and if so I still have the power to send her back to her home," Lady Gaia said fanning herself when they stepped outside.

"I know I play pranks on people but that was going _too_ far. She does not even know who my mother is! I just want to be free for once and my mother let me do that, she watches over me," Serenity said a small tear falling down her cheek. When that tear fell, the sky darkens and the clouds went gray and cloudless. A moment later heavy rainfall fell, as Serenity grew angrier. Lady Gaia screeched in response but found that she was not getting wet.

"Why did it start to rain when…you cried?" Lady Gaia questioned.

"You won't let anyone know right? You're one of the people I trust,"

"Go right ahead I won't tell,"

"I am the daughter of Queen Iris of Spring, Princess Serenity. The weather changes depending on my mood so that's why I try to stay happy," Serenity said.

"Well then let's go and try to put a end to this. I don't like an upset royal such as yourself," Lady Gaia said. She had suspected that this girl was different. She would make sure that the great queen of spring knew her daughter was safe with her.

* * *

**So you know I had to add a Gaia and Serenity moment. I like the idea of them being good friends! Leave a review :D And in the next chapter we begin the relationship between Serenity and Endymion! Woot Woot!**


	19. Author Note

**Sorry guys won't be updating tonight or probably tomorrow depending on if I am busy or not…I am really mad at the moment so yeah. My house was just robbed and now I don't feel comfortable in my house at all…so I hope you underdstand :)**

**PS: If I can I will try to at least update one of my stories...**

**-Lady SnowRose**


	20. Tuxedo Knight

**I am back :D So will start the romance(just a little bit) in this chapter! Oh and Happy St. Patricks Day!**

* * *

**Chapter 19- **Tuxedo Knight

The next day Serenity had tried to avoid Rosette so she just stayed outside beside her friends had not seen her in a long time. She took her heels off and then raced off down the hill where a bunny and bird were. Prince Endymion saw this and thought it was time to use Tuxedo Knight. Leaving the balcony and grabbing some clothes, he left to where Serenity was.

Serenity sighed; her friends had told her that her mother would like her to come back at some point and to at least spend a day or two at home. Just when she was about to go back in, a man on a horse came galloping up to her.

"Who are you?" Serenity asked backing away a little.

"I am Tuxedo Knight. Remember the one who sent you those flowers," Tuxedo Knight said walking towards her. Serenity was shocked.

"Oh—

"What is wrong now, Lady Serena?" He asked looking into her blue eyes.

"Rosette. Rosette told some rumor which made me mad; Endy knows I do not mean to do those pranks on purpose…" She felt Tuxedo Knight's hand pull her closer to him and gave her a hug.

"Do not worry. She is just jealous that is all," He said letting her go and bowing to kiss Serenity's hand, "Keep doing what you have being doing and do not worry about her. Everything will work out in the end."

Serenity blushed lightly. He stood up and handed her a pink rose before smiling and walking back to his horse.

"Farewell, I want to see a smile on your face the next time we meet,"

With that being said he galloped away, leaving Serenity smiling a bit until she let her girly side get to her.

"He was just so…wait a second! How did he know where I was?"

* * *

**As you can tell, she will have a relationship with Tuxedo Knight but also Endymion even though they are the same person :) Leave a review!**


	21. Midnight

**Finally, I find the time to update!**

* * *

**Chapter 20- **Midnight

In the middle of the night, Serenity woke to the sound of her door opening. Slowly getting up and rubbing her eyes, she saw it was Endymion with a sad look in his eyes. Frowning, she got out of the bed and stared into those warm brown eyes.

"What's wrong? It is in the middle of the night you know; can't a lady get some beauty sleep around here?" Serenity said rubbing her eyes again and yawning. Noticing he still stood in her doorway, she sighed.

"Oh come on in Endy, why couldn't…you wait until the morning…" She yawned in between words before gesturing him to follow her onto the balcony. He followed her and stood next to her outside on the balcony. The moonlight reflected on the balcony but mostly on Serenity. Endymion noticed any without her in that hairstyle of hers she still looked beautiful. Her golden hair followed down her back reaching her hips and her blue eyes shined a sapphire blue. Her body looked like a bronze goddess or something like that.

"So, what did you need, Endy?" Serenity asked in a sleepy like way.

"I just wanted to say I am sorry for ignoring you and paying attention to Rosette. I had not notice that she was a bad apple at all until I heard about the rumor from mother. She insisted that we send Rosette back for a week or two until things calm down," He breathe in the warm air before continuing, " You popped into my mind and—Lady Serena? Are you alright?"

Serenity closed her eyes before fallen forward into Endymion's arm. She had fallen back to sleep. Endymion smiled and picked her up bridal style and carried her back to her bed. He would tell her tomorrow morning but for now, he would let her sleep.

* * *

**I can just picture that scene in my head and I have to tell you that was definitely worth an 'aww' moment. **


	22. Plan

**^^ Another wonderful update from me!**

* * *

**Chapter 21- **Plan

After Endymion had came back and told her what he wanted to tell her, Serenity felt glad that at least he took the time to notice. People started talking to her again and just as Queen Gaia sent her back to her homeland. Serenity knew the next Rosette came, she wouldn't be so nice to her.

She sighed.

She really needed to stop thinking about things such as _that_. It was a busy day today and Serenity wondered why. Knocking on Endymion's office door and walking in she saw Endymion look at her with a cheerful smile.

"Hey Endy! Why is everyone so busy today?" Serenity asked him.

Endymion thought his mother would have told Serenity but he guess not, "My birthday is coming up in three days so mother has planned a ball in honor of me."

Serenity never knew his birthday was so close to hers! Nodding and skipping out of the room(Endymion wondered how she could in a dress), she decided to pay Gaia a visit and find out if there was any _special_ plans for his birthday.

* * *

When she finally made it to the tea room where Lady Gaia normally is, she saw Gaia had panicked written across her face but slowly became calm as she notice it was only Serenity.

"Serenity dear! You scared me!" Lady Gaia said placing her hand across her chest, "I thought you were Endymion for goodness sake!"

Serenity laughed a bit, "Sorry about that. What are you trying to hide anyway?"

"Well I decided to do something very nice for my son! Now have you two been getting along lately?"

"Yes…why?" Serenity asked walking over to the desk.

"Can you sing and dance?"

"Yes and yes…_why_ do you ask?" Serenity raising an eyebrow.

"Well I was wondering if you can do both! Usually since Endymion has a betroth ,the betroth will sing and dance with him. However, we sent Rosette back so we need a uh replacement. We have to keep tradition going you know!" Gaia said.

"If it is tradition than shouldn't Endymion know about this?"

"Well no. The lord cannot know about it until the ball but Endymion, while Rosette was here, found out and he wasn't exactly happy about. However, he still thinks Rosette is going to do! So, you will surprise him that simple!" Gaia said smiling.

"Oh…"

* * *

**Oh isn't that lovely! I just love surprises and oh don't think Rosette is gone for good she will come back especially at the ball :)**

**:3 Leave a review!**


	23. Gems

**I think I have been gone away from the relationship between Serenity and Jadeite so I am bringing that back in this chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter 22- **Gems

Jadeite slid off his horse and turn to around only to meet Serenity's face. He jumped back in surprise, knocking right into his horse that neighed in surprise.

"Sorry…did I scare you Jade?" Serenity said giggling and holding her hand out. Jadeite grumbled to his self before grabbing her hand. Once he was standing up he looked back to Serenity.

"No, you just surprised me. What are you doing out here in the stables?" Jadeite asked raising an eyebrow.

"Um I was going to go and ride Sparkles out today!" Serenity said with a smile. Now that he noticed, she was dressed from riding and that a white horse was standing behind her.

"Heh, well don't go and cause trouble alright," He said turning back to his horse and grabbing the rein.

"Sure…That's it! Hey Jade, you want to go and collect gems with me? I know where to look,"

Jadeite sighed, "I have things to do Lady Serena! I cannot keep away from my duties,"

Before Serenity could say anything, a voice answered to Jadeite instead.

"How about we all go out and look, I am sure a couple of hours away from the palace won't do any harm now,"

Standing behind Serenity was Princess Cybele, she was smiling and leading her horse Storm out of the stables.

"Ah, really Cybele! Come on Jade, we need to go and look for gems, I am sure Endy will love them as a gift for the ball," Serenity cheered.

"Are you sure Princess Cybele?" Jadeite asked directing his eyes over to her.

"Of course. We all need a break once in a while besides with the ball coming up, everyone is busy except my brother though I am sure he won't mind."

Jadeite sighed before getting back on his horse, "Fine, let's get going then. I hate to get back after Sunset,"

* * *

**Couldn't think of a better title than _Gems_ so yeah. Anyways, please leave me a review :)**


	24. Promise

******BACK! Sorry haven't updated in like forever ^^ Been busy...very busy. But school is about to end soon so I should have all the time in the world to update :D**

* * *

**Chapter 23- **Promise

Serenity ran inside of the cave that she use to go to all the time. Oh, how she missed this place and the memories here were wonderful. Serenity grabbed a blue gem and shoved it into Jadeite face.

"Hey Jade look I found a Jade," She said with a big grin on her face. The gem reflected a bit of light before Serenity pulled it away from his face.

"Am I supposed to think that is funny?" Jadeite grumbled and leaned against the solid wall.

"Why of course silly! Though you not the type to laugh a lot…" Serenity said before spotting a emerald out of the corner of her eye. She walked over and picked the jewel up before looking Cybele.

"There the same color as your eyes Cybele," Serenity said before putting both the gems into her pouch that she brought.

"I'm going to make a special surprise for you both and uh Cybele,"

"Yes, Lady Serena?" Cybele said holding ruby in her hand.

"What gem would fit Endy the best?"

"Hm, I'll say sapphire…but a Jade will do as well," Cybele said. Serenity nodded.

Cybele wondered how as Serenity found this place, "Lady Serena, where did you find this place? Its filled with lots of jewels for a cave,"

Serenity was taken by surprise, "Me and a friend found this place, it used to be our secret place. It was also the place that I promised him that when we older we would meet again. Of course, I have never during my lifetime seen him again," Serenity looked off into the distance, "I don't even think he remembers me."

"Oh,"

"But that was a long time ago, come on Cybele, you can help me look!"

Cybele watched as Serenity stepped deeper into the cave. She wondered who this friend was and if she could find out who he was then maybe she could reunite them once again. Cybele smiled, it was a perfect idea! She then began to follow Serenity into the cave.

* * *

**I wondered who this 'friend' is . hmm, I guess I can leave it a mystery to you guys. Tsk, tsk Cybele and her idea. I wondered if that is going to bring the downfall of Endy and Serenity's relationship? Until we meet again in the next update :D**


	25. We Meet Again

**Hello there my fellow readers! I have a surprise in this story because well I was bored out of my mind and I wanted to...dang it, I can't give it away :P Also I was planning on updating yesterday but I kept getting an error message every time I clicked 'manage stories' so I hope you understand :)**

* * *

**Chapter 24- **We Meet Again

After Serenity had found the gems she wanted, they left the cave and headed to the palace. Just as Serenity had promised, they were back by sunset.

Once she was off her horse, she noticed that a carriage was in front of the palace doors. Serenity frowned as she recognized that carriage but couldn't figure out how or why. She shrugged her shoulders and led her horse to the stables followed by Cybele. She saw Cybele had a worried look on her face but it changed into a shy smiled when she noticed Serenity was looking.

"What's wrong, Cybele?" Serenity asked.

Cybele glanced at Serenity, "Oh, nothing is wrong, Lady Serena. It's just…"

Cybele never trailed off her sentences Serenity thought. It was odd for Cybele to do that but Serenity only nodded and looked forward. However, Serenity still wondered what the carriage was doing here and turned around to look again, only to see it leaving and Lady Gaia waving sadly.

"Cybele why is your mother waving sadly? Did something arrive through mail?" Serenity asked turning around and opening the stable doors.

"It is more like someone,"

Someone? Who would come here this time of day? Serenity sighed quietly.

"Let me take care of the horses, Lady Serena. I believe you should go greet our…guests," Cybele said taking the rein from Serenity hand. Serenity nodded and left the stables, heading for the castle doors.

When she opened the door, she saw a girl and a boy standing in front of Lady Gaia and Prince Endymion. That was until she recognized the boy when he turned around. His deep blue eyes stared into hers.

"Serenity?" He said in a calm tone. Serenity bit her lips, he remembered her…

"Serenity? Brother, you _must_ be mistaking, she is not the spring princess. This is Lady Serena, my arch enemy," Serenity eyes shifted towards the girl with the red hair and hazel eyes.

"Rosette…"

The boy shook his head, "You do remember me, Serenity?"

Serenity turned her head to the side before shaking her head slightly, "You are Prince Seiya, my friend from years ago,"

* * *

**:O Oh snap, that must have been a shocker for you guys, :D Now things should be very interesting and oh didn't I tell you Rosette wasn't going to be gone for long, she is after all a main character in the story (an annoying one at that) . **


End file.
